


If Your Heart Were A House I’d Be Breaking In And Taking Photos Of Your Hair While You Sleep

by rowanthestrange_yugihell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Hallucination Atem, Hologram Atem, Prideshipping, Sleep Deprived Kaiba, vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthestrange_yugihell/pseuds/rowanthestrange_yugihell
Summary: After six days without sleep, Seto Kaiba believes it is reasonable to want to put the matter of perfecting Hologram Atem's hair to rest.So he's going to break in through Yugi's window.(Inspired by this fanart post: https://yugihell.tumblr.com/post/158522787527/ )





	

* * *

  


Date: October 25th

Current Project: Perfecting the Duel Sim

Number Of Consecutive Days Seto Kaiba Has Been Awake: Six

  


After two months of coding (and deleting, re-coding, and deleting), interspersed with his pouring over image references from magazine articles, CCTV and random videos on Youtube, Seto Kaiba - 18 year old CEO of a multi-billion dollar company - has made the executive decision not to sleep until the work is completed. Which in this case means, until Hologram Atem’s hair is correct.

Now, Atem is not here, which is the root of not only _this_ problem, but in fact most of Seto’s problems (that aren’t the direct result of Sonoda in R &D, or Acts Of God - no, wait, given the situation perhaps those too). However, a certain Yugi Muto _is_  here. Currently asleep. Approximately 8.42 metres away. And 5.5 metres up.

It is perhaps somewhat ironic, that now Seto is certain he is hallucinating, he is not so concerned about it.

“That will be because you haven’t slept in six days.” Comes a rich voice from beside his ear.

“Five.” He mentally corrects.

“I apologise. Five days, 17 hours and 32 minutes.” Hallucination Atem says in a slightly patronising tone, then straightens up and stretches as if his imaginary muscles are getting tense. Seto watches him - it’s his mind and he can do what he likes. The hair isn’t right even now, and has a somewhat blurry quality that makes him unable to focus on it.

“Because it’s not real.” Hallucination Atem says, directing his gaze to Yugi’s window.

“I know that, or else I wouldn’t be here would I?” He internally snaps, turning to face the same way. Yugi should be in the NREM3 stage of sleep, if he’s been charting that correctly.

“So he doesn’t wake up when you climb through his window to look at his hair up-close and in-person. I feel like you need to hear this out loud to appreciate just how unreasonab-”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Seto cuts him off. It’s not the first time Hallucination Atem has attempted to remind him that this ‘might be going a bit far’. He always says that.

Best not to waste time, just in case Yugi’s sleep cycle is off. Seto goes without looking back. Tomorrow will see this all over and done with.

“And then we’ll sleep?” Calls the voice, entirely fictitious but with a rather realistic echo in the empty street.

“ _I’ll_ sleep. _You’re_ not here. You don’t sleep.” Seto thinks as he clambers up onto a sign, a window ledge, an arch. 

“Don’t I know it.” Sighs Atem in his ear. 

  



End file.
